My Love For You
by Lin Xiao Li
Summary: Demi Tuhan. Di mata Ino, Kiba adalah pria baik-baik dengan sikap lembut dan senyum yang mampu membuat hatinya merasa tenang. Tapi dia adalah anggota mafia dengan banyak musuh yang berbahaya. Dan Ino sepenuhnya sadar, dunianya tak lagi tenang setelah ia menikahi pria itu. KibaIno/Dont like, dont read
1. Fear

**My Love For You**

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : KibaIno

Chapter 1 : Fear

.

.

I don't understand

I don't think to much

Whether loving you was right or wrong

Please don't listen to another

Cause you're my everything

_Suju ~ My Love For You_

.

.

"Berhentilah dari pekerjaan konyolmu ini." Ino merasakan suaranya nyaris lenyap ketika tangannya dengan pelan mengelus bekas-bekas luka di dada telanjang Kiba. Suasana remang-remang kamar tak membantunya melihat seberapa mengerikan bekas luka itu, namun terasa nyata bekas sayatan memanjang serta goresan yang mungkin awalnya adalah luka yang cukup dalam.

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa." Helaan napas Kiba terdengar lelah meski sepenuhnya tidak didasari rasa putus asa. "_Well_, tidakkah kau senang karena aku bisa mendapatkan banyak uang untukmu? Kita bisa membeli rumah besar setelah ini. Membeli barang-barang yang kau sukai dan membesarkan anak-anak kita nanti dengan layak."

Tidak bermaksud mendramatisir, namun Ino bisa merasakan sesuatu melesak dalam dadanya. Meremas hatinya yang dipenuhi kerinduan yang dalam. "Ini berbahaya Kiba. Kau tahu jika menjadi pengawal pribadi Sasuke Uchiha bukan tugas mudah. Kau harus menghadapi lawan yang sulit, dan bisa mati kapanpun."

"Manusia bisa mati kapanpun, Sayang." Dia terkekeh pelan. Sepenuhnya tak menyadari air mata istrinya yang mengalir perlahan.

"Kau benar-benar mengesalkan." Tangan mungilnya memukuli dada pria itu, membuatnya mengaduh pelan.

"Hei, hei, jangan menangis. Sudah, sudah." Dia merangkul tubuh polos wanitanya. Membuat si pirang itu menghentikan aksinya dan mulai terisak. "Jangan menangis. Kau benar-benar membuatku sedih."

Ino bisa merasakan detak jantung Kiba di telinganya. Dada bidang dengan otot-otot yang tampak kuat terasa begitu hangat di pipinya. Namun itu masih tak cukup menenangkan dan membuatnya berhenti menangis. "Kau bisa mencari pekerjaan lain, aku akan tetap menerimamu bahkan jika kau cuma seorang kasir minimarket."

Kiba kembali terkekeh. "Astaga, itu mengerikan."

"Berhenti tertawa dan mengganggap nyawamu bukanlah hal penting. Kau cuma punya satu nyawa." Rasanya ia ingin memukuli lengan suaminya, namun tak mampu melepaskam tangannya yang terlanjur erat memeluk tubuhnya. "Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

Hening. Kiba tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang dirasakannya. Percampuran antara rindu karena lama tak pulang ke rumah dan berlama-lama memeluk wanita itu, dan bimbang soal melepaskan pekerjaannya, demi Tuhan, itu tidak mudah. Dia menghela napas panjang, meraih pipi Ino dan membuatnya menengadah menatapnya. Dalam suasana remang-remang pun, ia masih bisa melihat iris biru jernih wanita itu yang tampak terluka. "Beri aku waktu, oke. Aku benar-benar, maksudku belum bisa melepaskan pekerjaan ini. Sasuke terlanjur percaya padaku, tidak bagus rasanya menghancurkan kepercayaannya." Dan biru jernih di hadapannya semakin meredup, ada genangan air yang siap tumpah lagi. Ia mendekatkan wajah dan mulai mencium bibir mungilnya, melumatnya pelan dan berharap wanitanya tak lagi memikirkan hal itu.

Kalau boleh jujur, Kiba sebenarnya menyukai pekerjaan ini. Menyukai bagaimana ia bisa menumbangkan para berandal-berandal yang ingin menghancurkan Sasuke, meskipun luka yang akan ia dapat selalu mengerikan. Tapi ada kepuasan tersendiri yang tidak bisa ia deskripsikan dengan pasti.

"Tetaplah disini lebih lama lagi." Ino berbisik, memegang lengan Kiba dan merasakan pundak yang kuat dan nyaman.

"_Well_, besok aku harus kembali ke Tokyo." Dia menatap jam weker di atas nakas, dan mendapati pukul 2 dini hari. "Setidaknya masih ada 5 jam lagi sebelum aku berangkat."

Kiba jarang pulang. Dalam sebulan dia terkadang hanya pulang sekali, atau paling banyak tiga kali. Dia terpaksa menyembunyikan Ino di salah satu apartemen yang ia beli di daerah Osaka untuk melindungi wanita itu. Karena akan sangat fatal jika salah satu orang yang membencinya tahu jika Ino istrinya. Mereka bisa berbuat nekad, mungkin memperkosanya atau bahkan membunuhnya. Ia tidak mau kemungkinan itu terjadi.

"Aku masih merindukanmu. Kapan kau pulang lagi?" Kini tangannya beralih ke dagu pria itu. Merasakan rahangnya yang kokoh dan sedikit kasar, Kiba pasti belum bercukur.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi yeah, berdoa saja supaya dalam waktu dekat aku bisa pulang lagi." Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut istrinya. Merasakan aroma mawar yang memenuhi paru-parunya. "Jaga diri baik-baik ya."

Sejujurnya, setelah menikah dengan Kiba setahun belakangan, Ino agak menarik diri. Jarang keluar, dan merasa seolah ada yang mengintainya. Mungkin itu cuma perasaannya saja, tapi Kiba selalu mengingatkan untuk tak menerima tamu asing. Dan ia sepenuhnya paham jika melemparkan diri pada Kiba sama halnya dengan menyerbu bahaya. Tapi itu tak cukup untuk membuatnya mundur atau lari dari pria itu. Tidak mungkin ia tega meninggalkannya.

"Selamat tidur Sayang, kau perlu istirahat setelah permainan yang baru saja kita lakukan." Pria itu menyeringai sebelum menutup matanya. Dan meskipun merasa kesal mendadak, Ino tak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum.

Ia tidak bisa tidur sepanjang sisa malam itu. Tidak berhenti menatap wajah pria yang memeluknya sembari bertanya-tanya, akan sampai kapan hubungan mereka tetap baik-baik saja seperti ini.

.

.

Pagi datang terburu-buru. Dan Ino luar biasa kesal mendapati Naruto datang begitu pagi untuk numpang sarapan di apartemennya.

"Astaga, istrimu tidak membuatkanmu makanan ya?" Sembari mengambilkan lauk untuk Kiba, matanya tidak berhenti menatap si Uzumaki yang tengah mengambil satu persatu lauk dan meletakkannya di piringnya. "_Please_ Naruto, itu untuk Kiba. Kau nyaris tak menyisakannya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ambil saja Naruto. Ini sudah cukup kok." Dengan setengah tertawa ia menghentikan aksi istrinya yang nyaris memukul kepala Naruto karena mengambil banyak ayam goreng dari piring.

"Kau bisa membuatnya lagi kan." Sembari menyuapkan banyak-banyak makanan ke mulutnya, Naruto tetap memaksakan diri berbicara. "Lagipula Hinata sedang pergi ke rumah orang tuanya. Tidak ada yang membuatkanku makanan."

"Oke, lanjutkan saja makanmu _Bro_. Kau nyaris menyemprotkan nasi-nasi itu pada kami." Dan meskipun Kiba menganggap tingkah Naruto benar-benar lucu, Ino menganggap sebaliknya.

"Kau sudah melibatkan Kiba dalam pekerjaan mengerikan ini. Lalu datang kemari dan menghabiskan makanan kami dengan alasan istrimu sedang pergi ke rumah ibunya. Demi Tuhan Naruto, tidakkah kau bisa bersikap lebih baik?" Ino berhenti makan, selera makannya mendadak luntur dan ia tidak bisa berhenti menghela napas panjang.

"Hei Sayang. Kau tidak harus seperti itu padanya. Anggap saja Naruto ini--"

"Keledai bodoh?" Ia beranjak dari meja makan dan membawa makanannya yang setengah utuh ke tempat cuci piring.

"Ugh, oke kalau menurutmu begitu. _Well _itu tidak masalah." Naruto meneguk air dalam gelas di hadapannya dan bersendawa. Tampak begitu lega, seolah ia belum makan selama beberapa hari. "Omong-omong masakanmu enak."

Kiba menyaksikan ekspresi Ino sedikit melunak ketika mendengar pujian Naruto. Ia tertawa pelan, tidak peduli seberapa cerewetnya Ino, wanita itu mudah sekali dirayu. Matanya tetap mengawasi istrinya ketika tubuh mungilnya menuju kamar dan kembali dengan jas abu-abu miliknya.

"Andai kau bisa tinggal lebih lama." Tangannya mengulurkan jas itu ke tangan prianya. Sementara ekspresinya mendadak berubah sendu.

"Aku akan kembali lagi, tenang saja." Kiba memeluk tubuh ramping Ino. Merasakannya benar-benar rapuh dan kecil. Semoga saja tak seorang pun membuatnya terluka, karena wanita ini pasti tidak bisa menjaga dirinya. Ia berusaha menepis pikiran itu, Ino akan tetap baik-baik saja. "Ajak Temari kalau kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat. Jangan sendirian." Temari adalah istri Shikamaru--tetangga apartemen mereka yang jago karate. Temari pernah menghajar perampok yang nyaris mencuri tasnya, membuat perampok itu bertekuk lutut dan menyerah. Dan karena alasan itu Kiba merasa aman jika Ino bersama Temari.

Ino mengangguk. Mengeratkan pelukannya seolah pria itu bakal lenyap jika ia lepaskan.

"Oh demi Tuhan. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, Kiba." Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Berhentilah memanjakan wanita itu."

"Diam kau!" Ino membentak. Melotot ke arah si pemuda Uzumaki yang malah menatapnya dengan ejekan.

"_Well_, aku berangkat." Kiba mencium kening wanita itu, dan melambai pelan sebelum berjalan keluar pintu bersama Naruto.

Ino menatapnya hingga punggung kokoh itu menghilang menuju lift di ujung lorong. Ada letupan aneh di dadanya, dan menyebar mengerikan melewati pembuluh darah. Kiba sudah pergi, dan ketakutannya makin nyata. Bagaimana jika pria itu tidak akan pernah pulang kembali?

.

.

"Astaga, istrimu benar-benar mengerikan." Naruto tidak berhenti menggerutu selama mereka menaiki mobil menuju Tokyo. Dan demi Tuhan, itu sangat menjengkelkan. Tapi lawan bicaranya toh tidak terlalu ambil pusing.

"Tapi dia imutkan?" Kiba tertawa menanggapinya, mengarahkan pandangan pada lalu-lalang kendaraan di depannya.

Uzumaki mendengus mendengar kata imut. Yang benar saja. "Imut apanya, dia mengesalkan. Dan bagaimana kau bisa tahan?"

"_Well _dia baik." Ia tetap fokus dengan kemudi, meski separuh pikirannya malah melayang-layang tidak jelas.

"Baik? Kau bercanda. Dia benar-benar berbeda dengan Hinata yang lembut dan menyenangkan." Ada ribuan hal yang membuatnya tetap tak paham dengan pikiran teman dekatnya itu. Ino yang luar biasa cerewet seharusnya tidak disatukan dengan Kiba yang notabene tenang dan cuek. Tapi mana ia paham soal rencana Tuhan.

"Tapi dia juga lembut. Kau saja yang tidak tahu sisi lembutnya."

"Lembut didalam?" Si pirang itu mendadak tertawa keras sekali. "Aku bahkan nyaris berpikir dialah yang mendominasi di atas ranjang."

Inuzuka mengerutkan kening, percayalah Ino tidak seagresif itu. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tentu saja aku yang tetap mendominasi."

"Berapa lama dia bisa bertahan?"

"Tutup mulutmu Naruto. Pembicaraanmu mulai ngawur."

"Oke, oke. Tidak perlu emosi dong." Dia tetap tertawa meski tahu rahang lawan bicaranya mulai menegang.

.

.

Bel pintu berbunyi, dan Ino yang tengah menonton TV beranjak menuju pintu. Beberapa jam yang lalu ia mendapat pesan dari Temari jika wanita itu akan bermain ke apartemennya, dan kali ini pastilah Nyonya Nara itu yang datang.

Benar, Ino membatin ketika pintu sudah benar-benar terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Temari dalam sweater hijau dan jeans birunya. Wanita itu selalu tampak mengagumkan.

"Selamat siang cantik. Aku membawakan ice cream kesukaanmu dan beberapa bahan makanan yang kau pesan." Temari melenggang masuk, seolah itu rumahnya sendiri. Karena ia sudah terbiasa datang ke apartemen Ino.

"Cepat sekali, kupikir kau masih berada di supermarket." Ino kembali menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju dapur. "Uhm, terimakasih ya."

"Yeah, sama-sama." Wanita itu meletakkan tas berisi belanjaan di atas meja, dan mulai memasukkan satu persatu sayuran serta buah ke dalam kulkas.

"Ah, Temari, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu." Ino nyaris merebut bahan makanan di tangan si Nyonya Nara, namun wanita itu menolaknya dan tetap kembali meneruskan kegiatannya.

"_Well_, kupikir Kiba di rumah."

"Sudah kembali ke Tokyo." Katanya sembari duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan, dan memperhatikan lawan bicaranya yang mulai mengeluarkan dua kotak ice cream rasa cokelat.

"Sayang sekali, kukira dia bakal lama di rumah."

"Tentu saja tidak. Dia agak, maksudku dia cukup sibuk." Temari tentu tahu pekerjaan Kiba, tapi Ino berusaha keras menghindari topik itu.

Menyadari ekspresi si pirang yang sedikit berubah, membuatnya mengambil inisiatif. "Tenang saja, masih ada aku disini." Dia mulai berdiri, menepuk pundak Ino sebentar sebelum berlalu untuk mengambil sendok di dapur. "Uhm, mau jalan-jalan bersamaku akhir pekan nanti?"

"Tidak janji. Karena mungkin saja Kiba pulang." Ia meraih sendok dari tangan Temari, dan menatap sekilas ice cream di hadapannya.

"Oh ayolah, Ino. Kurasa Kiba tidak akan pulang secepat itu. Lagipula dia pasti akan tenang jika kau keluar bersamaku." Dia menyuapkan ice cream ke mulutnya, merasakan lumeran cokelat terasa begitu pekat di lidahnya.

Si pirang menelan ludah, menatap ice cream cokelat di hadapannya tanpa minat. "Akan ku pikirkan dulu."

"Oke."

.

.

Menjadi pengawal Sasuke memang bukan tugas mudah. Ada banyak orang yang mengincarnya untuk dibunuh. Itu bukan tanpa alasan. Sasuke Uchiha adalah anak bungsu dari Fugaku Uchiha, pemimpin mafia yang ditakuti namun juga memiliki banyak musuh. Meski Sasuke sendiri menguasai bela diri karate, hal itu kadang-kadang tidak benar-benar bisa menyelamatkannya. Maka dia butuh pengawal sekaligus supir pribadi yang benar-benar tangguh, dan sudah hampir dua tahun Kiba menempati kandidat itu. Sementara Naruto terpilih sebagai pengawal pribadi si sulung--Uchiha Itachi.

Pekerjaan ini jauh melenceng dari impiannya waktu kecil. Namun, ia tak memiliki pilihan ketika ayah dan ibunya meninggal dalam kecelakaan 3 tahun lalu, yang membuat kuliahnya kacau dan hidupnya berantakan.

Naruto yang merupakan teman dekatnya semasa SMA mengenalkannya pada keluarga Uchiha, dan yeah begitulah awal mulanya. Lagipula Kiba benar-benar berbakat dalam beladiri dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengajarinya soal senjata api.

"Foto pacarmu eh?" Sasuke duduk di dekatnya usai makan siang. Tatapannya yang datar sedikit memancarkan binar menggoda.

Kiba buru-buru mematikan ponsel, dan tertawa pelan. "_Well_, sejujurnya istriku." Ia sepenuhnya menghilangkan batasan antara atasan dan bawahan, Sasuke sendiri yang memintanya.

"Waw, kau sudah menikah? Kapan?" Uchiha mengedarkan pandangan pada taman belakang rumahnya sebelum kembali menatap lawan bicaranya dengan keantusiasan samar.

"Setahun yang lalu."

"Tapi kau tidak pernah membicarakan hal itu."

"Yeah, aku tidak mau melibatkan istriku dalam hal ini." Dia menghela napas. "Kami menikah diam-diam, maksudku tidak benar-benar mengadakan pesta yang luar biasa."

Hening sejenak. Uchiha bungsu itu mengerutkan kening, memutar arloji di tangan kirinya sebelum kembali bicara. "Kalian kawin lari?" Padahal ia pikir cincin yang melingkar di tangan pria itu hanya aksesoris biasa.

_Benar. _Kiba menghela napas panjang, dan ketakutan itu kembali muncul ke permukaan. Keluarga Ino tak pernah menyetujui hubungan mereka, dan ide gila itu muncul. Mereka menikah di gereja kecil pinggiran Kyoto, hanya disaksikan Naruto Hinata dan seorang pendetaa tua. Lalu memutuskan pindah dan menetap di Osaka. Hidupnya rusak parah, tak satu pun hal baik pernah ia lakukan sejak kematian orang tuanya. Namun yang selalu ia pikirkan, betapa baiknya Tuhan memberikan Ino padanya. Dan luar biasa aneh bagaima wanita itu bersedia hidup bersamanya. "Kurasa kita tidak seharusnya membicarakan hal ini." Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada dahan ginko yang tertiup angin.

Uchiha tak berminat tahu terlalu banyak, karena sepertinya si lawan bicara sedang enggan membicarakannya. "Umurmu bahkan lebih muda dariku. Yeah, seseorang kadang-kadang begitu mengejutkan." Dia terkekeh pelan. Meraih gelas berisi wine di meja kecil dekat kursi. "Mau wine?"

"Uhm, ini masih terlalu siang untuk minum."

"Oke terserah." Sasuke mengabaikan ekspresi Kiba, dan meneguk wine nya hingga tandas. "Oh ya, aku akan menemui Sakura nanti malam di klub biasa. Kau tidak mau ketinggalan kan?" Tangannya kembali meletakkan gelas kosong di meja, tak benar-benar memikirkan apapun kecuali pesta yang seolah berdetak di dalam kepalanya.

"_Well_, tugasku adalah mengawalmu. Tentu saja aku akan ada bersamamu." Dalam pengamatannya, menjadi pemuda seperti Uchiha Sasuke adalah impian banyak pria, mungkin. Dan kadang-kadang ia menginginkan hal itu. Kaya, bisa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya dengan mudah, tampan dan ya cukup pintar juga. Mungkin ia bisa membelikan Ino rumah yang sangat besar jika itu terjadi.

"Bagus. Kau akan bersenang-senang dengan para gadis seksi disana." Dia menyeringai, menyisir rambut hitamnya yang keren dengan jemari tangannya.

"_Sorry_, tapi istriku sudah cukup seksi."

Sasuke tertawa. Jenis tawa setengah meremehkan namun disisi lain menampakkan aura ramah yang berbeda. "Oh, astaga. Oke, oke. Aku mengerti, _good boy_."

Dan percakapan berlanjut mengenai berbagai topik. Tentang pernikahan Itachi yang baru direncanakan, tentang pabrik minuman keras Uchiha di daerah Kyoto dan Shanghai, juga tentang beberapa wanita yang berusaha merayu Sasuke. Semua topik itu agak membosankan, namun Kiba berusaha menikmatinya seolah ia memang seharusnya menikmatinya.

.

.

Peluru itu menembus dadanya, Ino bisa melihat cipratan darah yang basah di kemeja lelaki itu. Tubuhnya ambruk, dan tembakan itu masih terus dilayangkan padanya. Suara tawa mendengung dalam ruangan. Perasaan puas dan bahagia seperti melayang-layang disekitar pria dengan rambut merah itu. Ino tidsk bisa memastikan, namun ia ingin berteriak. Air matanya lolos, suaranya tertahan seolah segumpal daging menyumpat tenggorokannya.

Tidak, katakan itu bukan Kiba. Katakan bahwa pria yang tergeletak tak berdaya itu bukan suaminya. Namun, tubuhnya tampak sangat nyata dengan genangan darah yang mengerikan. Demi Tuhan, tidak!

.

.

Pukul satu malam, udara terasa begitu dingin. Lampu jalanan membias lewat jendela kaca kamarnya, dan Ino terbangun dengan air mata berlinangan. Sial, mimpi itu datang lagi dan ia tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain kecuali mlanjutkan acara menangisnya dan merasakan suasana kamar yang hening dan dingin. Tangannya menyentuh tempat kosong di sampingnya, dan kembali meringkuk dengan selimut yang terhampar di atas tubuhnya. Berusaha kembali tidur, namun sia-sia karena ketakutan itu seolah mencekiknya.

Dia menghela napas berkali-kali. Berpikir untuk menghubungi Temari. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, karena ia pasti akan mengganggu wanita itu. Hatinya menghitung detik jam yang seolah menggema di seluruh ruangan, beraharap ia akan dapat kembali nyenyak. Itu semua sia-sia, karena semakin ia berusaha memejamkan mata, mimpi buruk itu terasa begitu nyata dan tak berhenti membuatnya menggigil.

Apa ia harus menelfon Kiba? Setidaknya mendengarkan suaranya saja ia akan merasa puas. Tangannya meraih ponsel di atas nakas, mencari nomor yang dimaksud dan mulai menekan tombol panggil.

**tbc**

**Pengen nyoba genre baru. Gimana, ada yang mau lanjut nggak?**

**Kritik dan sarannya _please. _**


	2. Old Friend

**Aku sudah memperingatkan dari awal loh ya, Dont like Dont read. Bagi yang nggak suka pair KibaIno lebih baik nggak usah baca, dari pada kesel atau malah marah-marah sendiri. Oke, bukannya aku nggak tahu kalau Ino pasangannya Sai, tapi itu kan di filmya. Di FFN kita bebas_ Baby _masangin siapapun. _Unleash your imagination._**

**.**

**.**

**My Love For You**

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : KibaIno

Cahpter 2 : Old Friend

.

.

Musik berdentum-dentum di ruangan itu. Suasana remang-remang menyelimuti semua tubuh yang menari di sepanjang ruangan. Beberapa pria mabuk berusaha menggoda para wanita genit dengan bibir bergincu merah. Mereka seluruhnya menikmati pesta. Dan Kiba berada di kursi paling ujung, mengambil jarak yang pas untuk tak terlalu ikut campur urusan Sasuke dengan pacarnya. Namun juga tak ingin melepaskan pandangan darinya. Yeah, ini sudah terlalu larut. Apa Sasuke akan tetap disana bersama gadis pinkynya sampai pagi. _Well_, apa sih yang mereka bicarakan?

Kepalanya pening, tidak tahan mendengar detak-detak musik yang seolah memukuli gendang telinganya. Namun ia tak bisa pergi begitu saja.

Ponselnya bergetar di saku celananya. Awalnya ia cukup terganggu dan berpikir untuk mematikan panggilan itu. Pasti cuma Naruto yang kurang kerjaan dan berusaha mencari teman bicara. Namun, ketika melihat nama Ino sebagai si penelfon membuatnya sedikit heran.

Setelah melihat ke arah Sasuke sejenak, Kiba mengambil langkah menuju lorong. Ia tidak akan bisa mendengar suara Ino jika memaksa tetap berada di ruangan itu. Pintu lorong tertutup, dentum musik yang memekakkan teredam.

"Hallo, _Baby_. Kau belum tidur?" Ia bersandar di tembok, menatap sekitar lorong yang begitu sepi, bertolak belakang dengan hiruk-pikuk di dalam ruangan.

"Hei. Astaga, aku lega sekali mendengar suaramu." Suaranya pelan, bergetar dan terdengar gelisah. "Kau dimana sekarang?"

"Di Bar. Menemani Sasuke." Kiba menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari, merasakan surai itu cukup berantakan. "Kau tidak bisa tidur?"

Ino diam sejenak, seolah keraguan begitu pekat menyelimutinya. "Mimpi itu datang lagi." Ada helaan napas panjang, ditambah suara tercekat yang sepertinya sedang menahan emosi tertentu. "Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Demi Tuhan, Sayang. Aku tidak apa-apa." Dia tertawa pelan, merasakan otot-otot rahangnya yang dari tadi menegang akhirnya terasa rileks. "Kau merindukan pelukanku? Atau--"

"Kiba, berhenti menganggap kekhawatiranku adalah lelucon." Ino kesal, namun suranya kembali terdengar pelan. "Aku benar-benar cemas."

Tidak ada yang ingin ia katakan. Diseberang sana Ino mungkin menangis, atau entahlah. Wanita itu mudah sekali menangis. Kadang itu mengesalkan, tapi sisi itulah yang membuat rasa sayangnya makin dalam. "Aku tidak apa-apa Ino. Serius, jangan khawatir berlebihan. Tidurlah, ini sudah larut."

"Aku sudah berusaha tidur lagi, tapi tidak bisa. Jadi, maukah kau mengirim fotomu. Setidaknya aku bisa merasa sedikit lega."

Kiba tertawa lagi mendengar nada serius di seberang sana. Dan yeah, konyol sekali permintaan itu, untungnya ia tidak begitu mabuk malam ini dan masih bisa mencerna semua perkataan istrinya dengan baik. "Oke, oke kalau itu membuatmu merasa lega. Tunggu sebentar."

Inuzuka menatap sekitar sebelum mengambil foto dirinya, karena orang bakal menganggapnya terlalu narsis kalau sampai ketahuan. Ia tertawa sebelum mengirim gambar itu, karena ya Tuhan ia benar-benar memasang ekspresi paling konyol dalam gambar itu. "Aku baik-baik saja, _Honey_." Tulisnya di bawah foto itu.

"Sudah ku kirim. Bagaimana?"

"Jelek. Kenapa memasang ekspresi menjijikan itu sih?" Ino mendecak, dan Kiba tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain kecuali mencium bibir ranum Ino yang cemberut. Astaga, ia jadi bernafsu untuk meniduri wanita itu. Tapi rasanya ia harus menahan keinginannya untuk waktu yang lama. "_Well_, setidaknya itu cukup untuk membuatmu tenang kan?" Tak ada jawaban, Kiba tidak bisa menduga apa yang dilakukan istrinya. Mungkinkah dia ketiduran? Atau pergi ke dapur untuk minum? Atau ke kamar mandi. "I--"

"Semoga Tuhan selalu melindungimu." Suaranya bergetar, ada isakan yang coba ditahan.

"Oh yeah, tentu saja Tuhan akan melindungiku. Aku orang yang suci."

"Diam! Berhenti bercanda. Astaga."

"Oke, aku minta maaf."

Hening, tak ada yang mulai bicara. Membiarkan suasana tenang menyelimuti keduanya, seolah percakapan benar-benar berhenti disana. Kiba tidak biasa dengan keadaan canggung dan aneh semacam ini, maka dia berusaha mencari percakapan lain.

"Hei _Baby_, jangan lupa makan ya--"

"Kau juga."

"Aku sih tidak akan lupa makan." Pria itu tertawa hambar, cuma untuk membuat lawan bicaranya ikut tertawa, namun rasanya sia-sia.

"Apa aku terlalu banyak menyita waktumu?" Ada nada tak rela yang diliputi keengganan.

"_Well,_ kurasa Sasuke mungkin mencariku." Sejujurnya ada ribuan hal yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan wanita itu, namun dia tidak tahu apa yang benar-benar ingin dia sampaikan.

"Uhm, oke. Selamat malam, Sayang."

"_I love you_." Dia mendengar Ino mengucapkan '_I love you too_' pelan sebelum benar-benar mematikan panggilan.

Ada kelegaan yang bercampur dengan kekosongan aneh ketika dia mengembalikan ponsel ke dalam saku. Ia mungkin sudah pergi cukup lama, dan berharap Sasuke tak akan mengomelinya untuk hal itu. Ketika Kiba kembali lagi ke dalam ruangan dengan dentum musik yang mengerikan itu, ia masih melihat tarian-tarian acak yang dilakukan para muda-mudi mabuk di lantai bar. Demi Tuhan, ia mulai lelah dan mendapati Sasuke masih di tempatnya, tanpa Sakura. Ia agak terburu-buru, karena mengira Tuan mudanya pastilah menunggunya.

"Ugh, maaf Nona. Tidak sengaja." Dia menabrak seorang wanita berambut merah. Pakaiannya cukup seksi, dan gumpalan payudaranya nyaris mencuat dari gaun rendah tanpa lengannya.

Wanita asing itu tersenyum. Sebuah senyum menggoda yang terlihat cukup aneh di bibir bergincunya. Kiba tak ambil pusing, karena mungkin saja wanita itu tengah mabuk. Jadi ia segera berlalu dan menuju tempat Sasuke.

"Hei, dari mana saja kau?" Wajah Sasuke agak memerah, entah itu karena efek lampu atau karena dia terlalu mabuk. Tapi kelihatannya bocah Uchiha itu masih cukup waras untuk mengajaknya bicara.

"Aku dari belakang." Kiba duduk di kursi bar yang semula ditempati Sakura sembari memperhatikan mata lawan bicaranya yang sayu. Waw, ada cap bibir di pipinya. Gadis Haruno itu pasti baru saja menciumnya.

"Ada masalah?" Alis hitamnya melengkung penasaran.

"Tidak." Karena Inuzuka tidak mungkin memberitahunya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Kemana Sakura?"

"Pulang."

"Tanpamu?"

"Yeah, kau tahu sendiri ayahnya akan marah kalau aku mengantarnya." Dia menghela napas, dan aroma alkohol menyebar pada udara di sekelilingnya. "Tapi aku menyuruh beberapa orang untuk mengawasi mobilnya. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa."

Kiba tahu, kisah romansa Sasuke tidak sebaik yang diperkirakan banyak orang. Karena orang tua Sakura menentang keras hubungan mereka, _well_ mungkin itu satu-satunya cacat dalam hidup Sasuke. Dan kurang lebih, mirip dengan kisahnya. "Mau pulang sekarang?"

"Uhm, ya. Kurasa ini sudah terlalu larut." Uchiha berdiri dari kursi, agak sempoyongan namun masih mampu berdiri cukup tegak.

Bukan hanya terlalu larut, tapi ini bahkan sudah menjelang dini hari. "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa."

"_Well_, yeah. Ayo antar aku pulang. Aku benar-benar ingin tidur seharian."

Tanpa membantah, Kiba berjalan di dekat Sasuke. Sesekali menyibak lalu-lalang orang yang menutupi jalan mereka. Pesta itu biasanya akan berakhir pada awal pagi, dan setiap orang akan meninggalkan tempat tersebut satu-persatu, kecuali mereka menetap untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama teman kencan mereka di kamar penginapan yang disediakan.

Ketika mereka nyaris mencapai pintu, seorang pria memanggil dengan suara familiar. Tidak bermaksud terkejut, tapi Kiba bisa merasakan aura ketegangan yang kurang baik. Wah, kelihatannya ini tidak akan berlangsung singkat.

"Waw, hanya berdua? Sayang sekali."

Sasuke dan Kiba berhenti, hanya untuk menyaksikan pria berjas hitam dalam suasana remang-remang berjalan ke arah mereka. Kalau bisa pergi, ia akan pergi dan membawa serta Sasuke, tapi tindakan itu rasanya terlalu pengecut. Jadi ia tetap berada di tempat sembari memosisikan diri di hadapana Sasuke. "Oh, hai Kabuto. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Senyum licik tampak dari bibir pria dengan rambut dicat abu-abu itu, sementara beberapa anak buahnya tampak sangar dengan ekspresi kakunya. "Sayangnya aku tidak begitu senang bertemu denganmu."

"Kalau begitu biarkan kami lewat, jangan menghalangi jalan." Sasuke mendengus, kekesalan menari-nari di sekitarnya. Demi Tuhan ia sudah merasa ngantuk sekali, dan gangguan Kabuto membuat emosinya tidak stabil.

"Hei, lihat Tuan Muda kita, Uchiha Sasuke." Dia melagukan suaranya dengan intonasi yang memuakkan, dan Sasuke benci itu. "Kau kelihatannya sedang tidak baik-baik saja."

"Aku masih cukup baik-baik saja untuk bisa membunuhmu." Uchiha menggeram, semakin marah ketika mendengar kabuto mengejeknya dengan suara tawa yang menjengkelkan.

"Ups, waw. Dia ingin membunuhku, aku takut sakali." Dia mengernyit sebelum bergerak cepat meraih kerah kemeja Sasuke. Kepalan tangannya sudah nyaris memukul pipi pemuda 24 tahun itu. Namun Kiba dengan sigap mendorongnya.

"Jangan coba-coba menyentuhnya." Tangannya terkepal, dan menarik napas dalam-dalam ketika anak buah kabuto sudah mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Keparat." Kabuto berbalik, mengarahkan kepalan tangannya pada Kiba namun pemuda itu mampu menangkisnya. Dan detik berikutnya, baku hantam itu menjadi perkelahian yang tidak adil, dengan dua orang menghadapi 12 orang.

Hiruk pikuk keributan membuat beberapa pasangan yang menari di lantai dansa berlari mencari tempat aman. Dan meskipun suara musik mengalun di tempat itu, masih belum mampu menandingi teriakan-teriakan para wanita setengah mabuk yang ketakutan parah.

"Jika kau memliki kesempatan untuk lari, larilah dan aku akan menghadapi mereka. Keluarkan mobil di parkiran, aku akan segera menyusul." Kiba berbisik pelan ketika berhasil menumbangkan dua lawannya. Sementara Sasuke sedikit kualahan untuk menghindar dari pria botak yang menjadi lawannya.

Uchiha memberi anggukan samar. Dan ia tidak benar-benar bisa berpikir jernih saat ini. Maka, ketika Kiba mengambil alih untuk menghadapi si pria botak, Sasuke melesat melewati kerumunan. Berlari secepat yang dia bisa untuk menuju parkiran. Kadang-kadang meskipun enggan untuk menuruti saran Kiba, bocah Inuzuka itu nyaris selalu memiliki pemikiran yang membantu.

Rasanya memang konyol menghadapi banyak orang sendirian seperti ini. Meski ia seringkali berada pada posisi terdesak, tetap saja rasanya sulit. Beberapa pukulan berhasil dilayangkan ke perut, pipi dan bahkan dadanya. Tapi Kiba tidak menyerah, dia masih cukup kuat untuk melawan dan membiarkan Kabuto tertawa puas di atas tempat duduknya. Tempat itu sepenuhnya berubah menjadi mengerikan. Beberapa furnitur dari kaca pecah, gelas-gelas wine terlempar ke berbagai arah, dan pekikan ngeri belum juga berhenti.

"Kau tahu apa yang mambuatku salut padamu, Inuzuka?" Kabuto berujar sinis, suaranya bercampur dengan kekesalan yang seolah mencekik tenggorokannya ketika melihat anak buahnya tak lagi mampu melawan Kiba. "Sangat-sangat pantang menyerah."

Kiba menyeka darah di ujung bibirnya. Terengah-engah parah dengan beberapa nyeri yang menyebar di seluruh tubuh. "Sudah?" Dia mengerjap, rahangnya menegang melihat ekspresi menjengkelkan Kabuto.

"_Well_, kau tampak begitu kuat. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang mungkin membuatmu bakal mudah dikalahkan?" Pria itu berjalan ke arah Kiba, nyaris menyentuh pundak si pemuda namun terkejut parah ketika lawannya malah melayangkan pukulan ke perutnya dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. "Keparat!"

.

.

"Hufft..." Kiba menarik napas panjang selama mengemudikan mobil menuju rumah Sasuke. Pria di sampingnya mengumpat sepanjang perjalanan karena nyeri di pipinya akibat ulah Kabuto dan anak buah sialannya.

"Untungnya Sakura sudah pulang. Aku tidak habis pikir apa yang akan terjadi jika dia masih ada bersamaku saat Kabuto datang."

"Itu keberuntungan yang bagus." Inuzuka jadi ingat ucapan Kabuto tadi, 'apa yang membuatmu bakal mudah dikalahkan?' sejujurnya hal itu sangat sederhana dan membayangkannya membuat dadanya sesak. Musuhnya tak boleh tahu mengenai hal itu. "Dengar, kurasa atur lagi tempat kencan kalian. Jangan menggunakan bar sebagai tempat untuk bertemu, ini berbahaya. Kau tidak ingin mereka tahu soal Sakura kan?"

Sembari menahan nyeri di pipinya, Sasuke mengerling Kiba dengan sesuatu yang baru ia sadari. Dia benar. "Demi Tuhan, lukamu parah _Man._"

.

.

Udara pagi awal musim gugur terasa dingin. Ino berdiri di balkon apartemen, menatap lalu lalang pejalan kaki di jalan setapak dan pandangannya berakhir pada pohon momiji yang dahannya menjuntai ke arah balkon. Ah, mungkin ia perlu menyuruh Kiba memangkasnya nanti.

Suara denting ponsel membuatnya sadar dari lamunan, dan memaksa diri membaca pesan singkat dari Temari.

'_Well_, bersiap-siaplah, aku akan datang ke apartemenmu. Lalu kita akan pergi jalan-jalan bersama.'

'Hei, aku tidak janji bersedia kan?'

Ia menghela napas panjang. Rasa malas membuatnya ingin meringkuk di tempat tidur seharian tanpa gangguan apapun. Tapi mendengar ponselnya kembali berdenting membuat napasnya mendadak berat, oh rasanya Temari tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

'Astaga, aku tidak peduli. Kau harus tetap ikut bersamaku. Lagipula kita hanya akan pergi ke taman. Ayolah.'

'Itu melelahkan.'

'Pokoknya aku akan tetap datang ke apartemenmu.'

Ino mengerang, melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen dan mendapati pukul 8 pada jam weker di atas nakas. Sedikit enggan untuk menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Ugh, dia benar-benar tak ingin kemana-mana. Tapi bersikeras menolak Temari rasanya percuma saja.

.

.

Taman kota ramai, dan dingin udara pagi sedikit melemah karena sinar matahari yang lumayan terik. Suara anak-anak dan hiruk-pikuk tawa pasangan muda-mudi melayang-layang di udara. Ino tidak tahu pasti apakah ia merasa iri atau malah ikut senang, tapi pemandangan itu membuat bibirnya tanpa sadar melukiskan senyuman.

Temari mengajaknya duduk di bawah pohon ginko yang daunnya berubah kuning, mungkin dalam tiga bulan kedepan daunnya akan rontok meninggalkan rantingnya. Beberapa helai daun ginko terbang di sekitar keduanya, namun tak cukup mengganggu untuk membuat mereka meninggalkan tempat itu.

"_Well, _kenapa kau tidak mengajak Shikamaru saja?" Ino mengerutkan kening, mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tas selempang kecilnya. Berencana mengabadikan pemandangan menakjubkan di hadapannya.

Si Nyonya Nara mendengus, dia menatap lawan bicaranya sekilas sebelum kembali menatap ke depan. "Seolah kau tidak tahu Shikamaru. Dia selalu mengacaukan acara jalan-jalan hanya karena ingin segera pulang."

Ino terkikik pelan. "Dan kurasa, aku pun begitu."

"Tentu saja tidak." Tangannya menangkap sehelai daun yang tertiup angin, mengamatinya sejenak sebelum membuangnya ke tanah berumput. "Kau biasanya malas untuk keluar, tapi malas juga untuk kembali pulang."

Si pirang tak benar-benar mendengar apa yang dikatakan Temari, ketika pandangannya sepenuhnya teralihkan pada pasangan muda tidak jauh darinya. Sang wanita menggendong bayi kecil dan tertawa pelan sembari mengelus pipi makhluk mungil itu. Demi Tuhan, itu manis sekali. Reflek tangannya membidik gambar mereka. Yeah, mungkin suatu saat ia bisa memiliki keluarga yang bahagia seperti itu.

"Uhm Ino, mau takoyaki?"

Ino mengerjap, mengikuti arah pandangan wanita di sampingnya yang tengah menatap kedai takoyaki yang dipenuhi bocah-bocah kecil dan sebagiannya lagi remaja belasan. "Yeah, boleh juga."

Rasanya agak aneh ketika mereka berjalan bersama menuju kedai tersebut, dan gelombang masa remajanya seolah kembali berkeliaran di sekitarnya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak makan takoyaki, terakhir waktu SMA dan sekarang umurnya bahkan telah menginjak 23 tahun.

Ketika tengah menunggu antrian, Ino dikejutkan dengan tepukan bersahabat dari belakangnya. Ia sudah panik parah dan nyaris berteriak, hingga suara si penepuk mengalun di gendang telinganya.

"Hei, Yamanaka Ino kan?"

Si pirang mengerjap, sementara Temari mengerutkan kening dengan sikap waspada. Perlu waktu bagi Ino untuk ingat siapa orang yang berdiri di hadapannya tersebut. Pria berambut merah, tatapan mata dingin namun senyumnya cukup bersahabat. Tunggu dulu. "Kau--"

"Sabakuno Gaara."

Oh iya. Ino ingat sekarang. Sabakuno Gaara, teman SMA nya. "Ya Tuhan, bagaimana kau ada disini? Kau bilang setelah lulus SMA kau akan pergi ke Amerika?"

"Yeah, tapi itu kan sudah lewat lima tahun lalu. Aku sudah menyelesaikan kuliahku disana." Katanya, menyapa Temari dengan senyuman tipis.

"Wah, hebat." Ia tidak benar-benar tahu kalimat apa yang cocok untuk diucapkannya sebagai pujian, tapi tampaknya Gaara sudah cukup puas dengan tanggapan singkatnya. "Oh ya, kenalkan ini Temari."

Pemuda Sabakuno itu mengulurkan tangan pada Temari. Mereka berjabat tangan singkat dan saling mengenalkan nama. "Oke, mau ngobrol sebentar?" Dia menatap bergantian wanita di hadapannya dengan tawaran penuh keantusisan.

Temari dan Ino saling pandang, sebelum mengangguk dan sepenuhnya mengurungkan acara membeli takoyaki. _Well,_ itu mungkin bisa lain kali.

.

.

Mereka berakhir di sebuah kedai teh, dan memesan tiga cangkir teh hijau yang mengepulkan uap hangat dari permukaannya. Sebenarnya teh di siang seperti ini bukan pilihan yang bagus, tapi mereka tidak menemukan tempat lain yang nyaman sebagai tempat bertukar pengalaman.

"Hm, jadi setelah lulus SMA kau kuliah dimana?" Gaara memulai pembicaraan setelah si pelayan pergi usai mengantarkan teh pesanan mereka.

"Aku mengambil pendidikan Biologi di Todai." Katanya singkat, sekilas menatap Temari yang berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan situasi dan kembali mengarahkan pandangan pada Gaara.

"Apa kau sekarang jadi guru?"

"Uhm, tidak. Sejujurnya tidak." Ia agak bingung dengan pancaran kebahagiaan yang seperti meluap-luap dari iris jade Gaara. Apa yang sedang dipikirkan pria itu? Mungkinkah hanya bertemu teman lama bisa membuatnya sebahagia itu? "Aku tidak bekerja dimanapun sekarang. Kau sendiri?"

"Oh sayang sekali." Dia menyeruput tehnya, meletakkan cangkir kembali ke atas tatakan dan mulai bicara. "Aku meneruskan pabrik sepatu ayahku. Kau tahu kan aku anak tunggal."

Yeah, itu benar. Dan siapapun wanita yang akan dipilih Gaara nantinya adalah orang yang beruntung. Karena bisa hidup layak tanpa saingan dari saudara yang lain. "Dan, oh, apa kau masih suka memelihara kucing?"

"Demi Tuhan, ya." Tawa pemuda itu pecah, seolah Ino baru saja mengingatkannya mengenai hal paling konyol yang pernah dilakukannya.

"Astaga, kau juga suka kucing?" Temari yang sejak tadi diam, mulai ikut berkomentar. Rahangnya yang semula kaku kini terasa lemas dan nyaman.

"Yeah, begitulah. Aku memelihara banyak sekali kucing, mulai dari persia, anggora, russian blue, kucing siam, hingga ragdoll." Kali ini Gaara sepenuhnya mengalihkan pandangan pada Temari, seolah percakapan mereka mulai menarik.

"Waw, banyak sekali. Aku hanya memelihara anggora di rumahku, mungkin sebagiannya lagi kucing persia." Temari menanggapi dengan antusias. Menyebutkan warna bulu kucing-kucingnya, berapa kali dia memberi makan, lalu memberinya minum susu, memandikannya tiap 2 hari sekali, dan hal-hal lain yang sepertinya terlalu berlebihan jika diterapkan pada kucing.

Ino tak sepenuhnya paham apa yang mereka bicarakan, dan sesekali ia ikut tertawa menanggapi percakapan keduanya. Yeah, ternyata mengikuti usul Temari untuk jalan-jalan di akhir pekan bukan ide yang buruk.

.

.

Naruto menguap di kursi, mengamati Itachi yang berenang bolak-balik di kolam belakang rumah. Sementara Kiba sibuk mengecek arloji, dan benar-benar berhenti dari kegiatan bodohnya ketika Sasuke muncul dari dalam rumah.

"Hai Naruto. Kau tidak ingin berenang?" Uchiha bungsu duduk diantara mereka, menyulut rokoknya sebelum mengisapnya perlahan-lahan. Asap tampak menelusup dari gigi-giginya yang rapi.

"Cuacanya lumayan dingin, ini membuatku ngantuk." Uzumaki tersenyum, cukup kagum dengan kharisma si Tuan muda. "Kau sendiri tidak ingin bergabung dengan Itachi?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Sasuke menghembuskan asap rokonya dengan sangat pelan, seolah-olah ia begitu menikmati acara merokonya. "_Well_, sedang tidak berminat." Setelah sekilas mengerling Itachi yang begitu lincah berenang, ia mengalihkan pandangan pada Kiba. "Oh ya, ayah menugaskanku pergi ke Shanghai untuk mengirim beberapa gadis kesana."

Gadis? Kiba mengerjap. Oh sialan, para gadis itu pastilah anggota pelacur baru yang menyia-nyiakan masa muda mereka hanya untuk uang instan. Mengerikan. Tapi dipikir-pikir lagi, pekerjaannya sama-sama mengerikannya. Tidak ada yang lebih baik. "Kapan?"

"Tiga hari ke depan."

"Oh, waw. Gadis-gadis baru? Mereka pasti cantik-cantik. Boleh aku minta satu untuk menemaniku malam ini?" Suigetsu muncul dengan senyuman mesumnya. Ikut duduk di dekat Kiba setelah menepuk pundak si surai coklat. "Kau tidak berminat juga Inuzuka?"

Kiba memutar bola matanya. Mendengus pelan dengan ekspresi datar.

"Astaga. Level Kiba pasti bukan wanita yang seperti itu." Naruto berujar, berusaha tak menyebutkan jika kawan baiknya sudah memiliki wanitanya sendiri. Itu adalah kesepatakan mereka, namun ia pasti tidak tahu jika Kiba terlanjur mengaku pada Sasuke.

"_Sorry to say_, tapi yeah kadang-kadang aku khawatir jika kau itu gay." Suigetsu tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi Inuzuka berubah kesal. "Oh astaga, kenapa wajahmu babak belur begitu _Man?"_

"Demi Tuhan Sui, berhentilah bicara! Aku sedang membahas hal penting dengan Kiba." Sasuke membentak. Memberikan tatapan marah pada Suigetsu, dan menyebabkannya diam mendadak meski senyum mesumnya belum sepenuhnya tuntas. Si Tuan Muda menghela napas panjang, sebelum kembali berujar. "Sehari sebelum kita ke Shanghai, aku memberimu waktu libur satu hari penuh untuk melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. _Well_, mungkin saja kau ingin pergi ke kampung halamanmu."

Naruto mengerjap, menatap Kiba yang tampak sedikit berbinar karena kalimat itu. Dia mungkin tampak senang sekaligus bimbang.

"Waw, keren." Suigetsu bertepuk tangan pelan. "Memangnya dimana kampung halamanmu?"

Inuzuka mengerlingnya sekilas sebelum kembali menatap tiupan angin pada pohon bambu china di dekat pintu masuk garasi. "Penting ya untuk tahu?"

Sasuke tertawa, membuang puntung rokoknya kedalam asbak sebelum meraih gelas berisi wine di hadapannya. "Astaga, kurasa kita perlu wine yang menyegarkan siang ini."

"Kheh. Aku benar-benar tersinggung, Inuzuka." Pria dengan rambut bercat putih itu mengambil gelas berisi wine yang lain, dan meminumnya. Sepenuhnya bercanda mengenai sikap Kiba.

Sementara Naruto menahan tawanya, selalu ada kesenangan tersendiri ketika Suigetsu menggoda Kiba. Tahu sendiri, bocah mesum macam Hozuki itu memang benar-benar suka sekali mengerjai orang lain. Dan Kiba selalu masuk dalam target yang patut untuk dikerjai.

**tbc**

**Eh, terkesan terburu-buru nggak sih?**

**Mikahiro Shinra : Nggak sad ending kok, tenang aja. Btw makasih udah mampir ya :)**

**Himewulan : Ini udah dilanjut Say, thanks ya udah mampir.**

**Xoxo : Makasih udah meluangkan waktu untuk mampir :)**

**Lazyper : iya ini udah dilanjut, makasih atas dukungannya ya :)))**

**Yumehara : _Well, _makasih ya udah mau mampir :)**

**Thanks untuk semua silent rider juga : )**

**Oke sekian, review?**

**4 Agustus 2019**


End file.
